


Тёмные глубины

by KisVani



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Она его богиня.





	Тёмные глубины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Depths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607340) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Его кровь на вкус солёная, как море. Без сомнения, глупое, слишком романтичное восприятие с её стороны, но оно помогает вернуться к настоящему, к риску, ко всей их ситуации.

Так легко утонуть, думает она. Так легко убить.

Лишь немногие добровольно предлагают ей себя, и ещё меньше тех, кто делает это, зная, на что она способна (и на что не способны они). Здесь и вера, и нечто близкое к уязвимости, чему она бы предпочла не давать названия.

Измаил ждет её снаружи, он выглядит непреклонным и слегка испуганным.

— Всё хорошо, — спокойно говорит она, как сказала бы, даже не будь это правдой. — Он спит.

Уходя, она ощущает его взгляд и различает едва слышимый шёпот: имя богини, которой её представляют он и его хозяин. Конечно же, она будет для них Кали, если понадобится. Богиней крови и смерти, вселяющей ужас в сердца врагов, но никогда, никогда в их собственные.


End file.
